Surprise!
by pixelumbreon
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER!) Surprise was Pinkie Pie's original design, but they changed her to Pinkie Pie later, and Surprise was mostly forgotten. What if Surprise came from the past, G1, to G4? This is my first fic :)
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

Twilight Sparkle walked over to her mailbox, opening it with her magic, and took out a pink slip of paper. "_Party tonight at Sugarcube Corner!" _it said. She sighed. Pinkie Pie's parties were fun, but did she need to have one almost every other day?

Twilight came to a building that smelled like cake and candy: Sugarcube Corner. She started to walk up to the building. "**Hi Twilight!**" Pinkie Pie yelled as she suddenly popped out of the door. Twilight screamed for 2 seconds. "Pinkie..!" She panted, "Don't do that ever again!" Pinkie giggled. "Come in; you're the last one here!"

Twilight walked into the door. Rarity and Fluttershy were chatting, sitting down. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were having a dance competition. Scootaloo was trying to hover over Applebloom's and Sweetie Belle's heads with tiny wings as they encouraged her. She also saw a white pegasus with a bright yellow mane just like Pinkie Pie's with purple eyes looking around, confused. "Pinkie?" Twilight asked, "Who's she?"


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 1~**

Twilight Sparkle walked over to her mailbox, opening it with her magic, and took out a pink slip of paper. "_Party tonight at Sugarcube Corner!" _it said. She sighed. Pinkie Pie's parties were fun, but did she need to have one almost every other day?

Twilight came to a building that smelled like cake and candy: Sugarcube Corner. She started to walk up to the building. "**Hi Twilight!**" Pinkie Pie yelled as she suddenly popped out of the door. Twilight screamed for 2 seconds. "Pinkie..!" She panted, "Don't do that ever again!" Pinkie giggled. "Come in; you're the last one here!"

Twilight walked into the door. Rarity and Fluttershy were chatting, sitting down. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were having a dance competition. Scootaloo was trying to hover over Applebloom's and Sweetie Belle's heads with tiny wings as they encouraged her. She also saw a white pegasus with a bright yellow mane just like Pinkie Pie's with purple eyes looking around, confused. "Pinkie?" Twilight asked, "Who's she?"

**~Chapter 2~**

****After chatting with the mysterious pony for a while, everypony found out that her name was Surprise... and she also claims that she's from the past! Twilight couldn't believe it, and nopony else could either! "Time travel is only possible by going back a few weeks or so!" Twilight pointed out. "Plus, you're not a unicorn, you can't use a time travel spell."

Surprise looked confused along with everypony else, except for Pinkie Pie! "You're _sooooo_ cool! You're from the past and stuff and you can tell me all about it and it'll be cool and stuff and-" "Wait a second..." Surprise cut her off. She trotted up to Applejack. "You look familiar..." "Me?!" Applejack exclaimed. "I haven't seen y'all in my life!" "You're..." Surprise eyed Applejack's cutie mark. "Applejack!"

Nopony spoke for a few long moments. "Oh, my..." Fluttershy broke the silence. "H-How in tarnation!?" Applejack stuttered. "I know I've seen you somewhere! And you guys have to believe me... I'm from the past!"


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 1~**

Twilight Sparkle walked over to her mailbox, opening it with her magic, and took out a pink slip of paper. "_Party tonight at Sugarcube Corner!" _it said. She sighed. Pinkie Pie's parties were fun, but did she need to have one almost every other day?

Twilight came to a building that smelled like cake and candy: Sugarcube Corner. She started to walk up to the building. "**Hi Twilight!**" Pinkie Pie yelled as she suddenly popped out of the door. Twilight screamed for 2 seconds. "Pinkie..!" She panted, "Don't do that ever again!" Pinkie giggled. "Come in; you're the last one here!"

Twilight walked into the door. Rarity and Fluttershy were chatting, sitting down. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were having a dance competition. Scootaloo was trying to hover over Applebloom's and Sweetie Belle's heads with tiny wings as they encouraged her. She also saw a white pegasus with a bright yellow mane just like Pinkie Pie's with purple eyes looking around, confused. "Pinkie?" Twilight asked, "Who's she?"

**~Chapter 2~**

After chatting with the mysterious pony for a while, everypony found out that her name was Surprise... and she also claims that she's from the past! Twilight couldn't believe it, and nopony else could either! "Time travel is only possible by going back a few weeks or so!" Twilight pointed out. "Plus, you're not a unicorn, you can't use a time travel spell."

Surprise looked confused along with everypony else, except for Pinkie Pie! "You're _sooooo_ cool! You're from the past and stuff and you can tell me all about it and it'll be cool and stuff and-" "Wait a second..." Surprise cut her off. She trotted up to Applejack. "You look familiar..." "Me?!" Applejack exclaimed. "I haven't seen y'all in my life!" "You're..." Surprise eyed Applejack's cutie mark. "Applejack!"

Nopony spoke for a few long moments. "Oh, my..." Fluttershy broke the silence. "H-How in tarnation!?" Applejack stuttered. "I know I've seen you somewhere! And you guys have to believe me... I'm from the past!" Surprise cried. "And you have to help me get back to my time!"

**~Chapter 3~**

****"It's... it's just not possible to time travel like that!" Twilight said. "It doesn't matter if it's possible!" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "We just have to help her!" "Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "You said you saw some weird purple portal thingy, right?" Surprise nodded. "Let's ask everypony in this Ponyville town!"

Applebloom padded up to a pony's door and knocked on it with a hoof. Colgate, a light blue unicorn with a dark blue mane, came to the door. "Yes?" She said. "Have you seen a giant purple pony portal thingy?" Applebloom asked. "Um...no." Colgate answered as she shut the door. The group moved on to the next doors, getting the same answers.

Soon, they'd questioned everypony in Ponyville. "I'll never get back!" Surprise wailed. "What about her?" Rarity said while pointing to a grey pegasus with a yellow mane and eyes that seemed sort of derpy. The group trotted towards the pony. "Not Derpy!" Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath. "Um," Fluttershy muttered. "Have you seen a big purple, round portal?" "Hmmm..." Derpy thought. She suddenly made an excited face as if she remembered something. The group all smiled, waiting for an answer to send Surprise back to her time. "No, sorry." The gray pegasus said. The group's faces fell.


End file.
